


Broken Boys Live

by bucktiick



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe, M/M, Men Crying, Painful Sex, Pornstars, Sooman's a weird ass who's surprised
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucktiick/pseuds/bucktiick
Summary: Junsu is a pornstar, and he's signed to Broken Boys Live, a small yet popular gay porn studio. He starts his career at 19, and in each film appearance he learns more about the industry.





	Broken Boys Live

**Author's Note:**

> Moved this from my untitled thoughts collection. This is just a bunch of oneshots because I discovered that I love writing this pornstar AU.
> 
> Some of the ages are switched up for plot convenience.

Junsu's introduction to the industry is as cookie cutter as it gets. 

Black couch, one camera, and Junsu answering small questions to fill the first few minutes of it. The talent manager, some young woman pretty enough to be an performer herself, explained it to him. Every bottom in their studio is introduced this way, in a low budget film before they can graduate on to more expensive, higher quality work. Junsu didn't mind, he understood the reasoning for not pouring a large investment into a new actor. 

~ 

The shooting day comes quicker than Junsu thinks it does, but it's a casual shoot thankfully. They asked him to wear something easy to take off and youthful, so he showed up in regular casual clothes that day. Shorts and a t-shirt, since it was sweltering that day anyhow. The same talent manager assigned to him from the day he signed his first appearance escorts him to the shooting area. It's a small crew of four, the camera man, the director, an audio technician, and a male talent who already has his shirt off. Junsu figures that's who's going to top him today. He's decent looking enough, long hair tied back in a loose ponytail, but those features will be hidden anyway.

The tops get to preserve their lives, lest their secret for fucking guys on camera be discovered. Some are pot bellied businessmen or college guys looking for money, so they get the privilege of wearing masks and sunglasses to obscure their features. The bottoms don't get the same consideration, their faces attached to shitty stage names and it plastered all over the internet. They're ruined after that, no matter how low budget their first appearance is.

The director is thankfully nice when he walks in behind his manager. He's greeted with a professional handshake, and he makes small talk with him. It's uncomfortable, because the professional handshake is contradicted by the conversation they have.

"I'm surprised you didn't come in earlier. You're perfect for this industry." The words feel slimey on his ears, but Junsu does nothing but smile and nod patiently.

"I just turned 19." The disgusting chuckle that emits from the older man makes Junsu want to curl up and die. 

He's left alone after that, and he sticks to the wall of the studio waiting for his cue. It's a small room, with the couch backed up against the far wall, and there's more space behind the camera than in front of it.

Junsu idles by, before the director turns to him again with the same awful smile he was given got when he mentioned his age. That's his cue, so he makes himself comfortable on the couch. His personality is normally outgoing and bright, but he feels so shy in that moment he doesn't have the courage to be himself. The atmosphere changes when the red light clicks on. Junsu's been in front of a camera before, in amateur legitimate modeling work. He straightens his back up, and flashes a smile into the lens. 

"What a cute boy you are, what's your name sweetheart?" It's the director again, and Junsu doesn't let his smile falter. 

"Xiah." The stage name was at the advice of his manager, so he uses it. He's not too sure how the sound rolls off his tongue, too mysterious and sensual for how he is right now.

"And what do you like to do, Xiah?" 

"I'm a soccer player." Junsu see's how the director licks his lips at that. It sends a shudder down his spine, and he tries to play off his interest anyway, giving a good performance.

"I bet you have a nice tight body, care to show us?" He knows what this means, so he pulls his shirt over his head, revealing a taut stomach, toned from years of practice. Built shoulders too, and the camera man moves the camera certain ways, zooming on some parts of him, "Flex a little more, boy, show us your hard work." 

Junsu hates every moment of it, but he moves any way. He stretches his arms and shows off his chest, doing as he's told. He's ordered to show off his thighs next, so his shorts are gone too. The camera moved again, and Junsu models like a greek statue the way they want him to. They have him stand for a few moments, and then they get to the real action. 

"And so the statue falls." The male talent in his mask and sunglasses moves in, taking Junsu's face in his large soft hands, and lowers him down slowly. The camera towers above him, right over the male talents shoulder. Junsu points his eyes upwards, right into the lens as he opens his mouth to allow a finger inside. The director continues his commentary, calling him so many things. How he's such a whore, despite how innocent his eyes look. The male talent slides his fingers in and out easily, and his nails scrape the back of his throat, causing a few tears to go down his cheeks. More nasty comments. 

Junsu finally gets to suck off the other man, it gets worse. The director is so obviously after him, and he makes him suck cock nice and slow, controlling every minute of it. The older man tells him exactly how fast to bob his head, and when to pull back and leaving just his the tip of the man's cock on his tongue. It takes a frustrating long time until sticky ropes of cum are shot across his face, and Junsu is instructed to still peer up at the camera in his stained glory. 

More disgusting comments until the red light that's been taunting him through the whole ordeal is shut off. It take a moment before Junsu moves from his spot, and when he rises, the director is in front of him, with a towel in his hand. He takes it and cleans himself off the best he can, moving before the cum can dry on him. 

"We'll take a break before we film the rest." Junsu doesn't feel like speaking, so he only nods. 

The break is the typical 5 minutes, and Junsu is back on the couch, this time with the other performer's lips on his neck, sucking hickies into his skin. The director prefers his fake innocence, the look his big eyes give the camera, the director calls it a god being defiled on camera. The praise makes him blush, and he lets it show. He does as he's told, stripping to have his cock touched and to be stretched. The director doesn't allow him to much preparation, but Junsu doesn't care to much. 

Filming stops again to move the camera, so its entirely on Junsu and his reactions. The lack of prep makes sense. 

"This is going to be a little harder for you." Junsu nods, trying to position himself comfortably. He props his elbows up on the arm rest, with one leg outstretched on the carpet and one kneeling on the couch, too narrow to have both on. Once the camera is mounted the way the director wants, shooting resumes.

"Xiah baby, is this your first time taking cock?" The question is timed just right with then the man behind him slides in, and Junsu screws his eyes shut before answering. 

"No." He barely squeezes the word out, hands grabbing at the leather as the other actor pushes in to the hilt. Junsu struggles to get air into his lungs, the stretch and burn are all too real. He hears a chuckle from behind him and he kicks himself for being so dramatic.

"Looks like Micky here is bigger than what you've taken before." The director reaches his hand out and pets Junsu's head, in a faux soothing motion. He moves his hand lower to his cheek, and moves his head so Junsu is looking at the camera again. His eyes are red and splotchy, he knows it, and the tears don't stop when the other male begins to thrust, eliciting pained moans and more tears. The director loves every tear that he sheds, and Junsu is sure his cock as gone flaccid by now. His hole is barely slick enough for this to work, and he feels every inch in the worst way possible. 

It takes a long time for him to be used to it, for his muscles to relax enough for the thrusts to flow well without Junsu thinking he's going to break apart when he's unlucky enough to receive one particularly hard. When his tears dry and the focus is on how fast Micky can pound into him, he lets loose and moans like a whore, in exchange for the praise of the director double his age.

Junsu feels like he's been getting fucked for hours, and he admires the stamina of the other man. He's thankful when his hole is finally empty, at the request of the director. Micky idles behind him before the orders are made clear.

"You look so pretty with cum on your face." Arms reach out from behind the camera and move him his knees again on the scratchy cheap carpet. Micky follows suit, and shoots his load where he did earlier. Careful enough to miss his eyes, but he expels enough that it feels heavy on Junsu's face. 

The shoot ends after that, and Micky is nice enough to clean off his face for him. The rest of the crew is kind to him too, congratulating him on his first performance and hope to see him again. Junsu returns the compliments and tries to figure out how to make it back to the changing room with his extra clothes without walking around naked. His talent manager appears again a few minutes after the shoot stops with a robe in her hands.

"Can't believe I forgot to give you one, but you can use this again to get back to the changing room." He thanks her for her kindness and scurries away as fast as possible. The walk back burns massively, but he just wants to be in his own clothes after being naked for far too long. He's tired of the director looking at him like he's the older man's next meal.

The changing rooms are small and labeled for whoever reserved them that day. The doors were labeled with their real names, and Junsu was surprised to find that the performer next to him shared the same last name. There's a small mirror inside, a small locker, a bench, and a sink. Junsu is surprised by how put together he looks despite his ordeal. He didn't feel too humiliated or bad about what he did, and he was excited for his next film.


End file.
